Funeral
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: The Priestly-Sachs attend a funeral. Established Mirandy. One-Shot.


**A/N: Here's another!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

* * *

><p>Andy held tight to her little girl as they slowly walked towards the gravesite.<p>

"Momma, I miss her." Abby cried into her neck, her hands fisted in her mother's hair as she cried.

"I know, baby, I know."

Caroline sniffed, and rubbed her hand across her little sister's back, as Cassidy wiped at her cheeks.

Kneeling down by the hole that had been dug in the ground, Andy set Abby onto her feet, "It's time to say goodbye, baby girl."

"No! No! I don't wanna! I want her back!"

"I know, sweetheart, but Sprinkles can't come back, baby."

She glared at the twins above her youngest daughter's head when she heard them stifling laughter.

Andy picked up the little mint box that held the dead little goldfish, "Come on sweetheart, let's put Sprinkles to rest. She'll always be in your heart, and in your mind."

Abby took the little box, and turned around, squatting in the grass to carefully place the box into the hole that Andy had dug earlier that morning, "Bye, Sprinkles. I love you, and I won't forget you. You were my bestest, bestest friend."

"Goodbye, Sprinkles. You were lots of fun to play with," Caroline said.

"Yea, I loved watching you swim through the tank, you were really graceful, it was neat," Cassidy added.

"You were a very beloved little fish, Sprinkles. May you rest peacefully, for you shall not be forgotten." Andy wrapped her arms around her daughter, a shovel in her hand, "Now we're going to cover it with dirt, baby girl."

She did most of the work, but Abby held her hand over hers, as Andy scooped the dug up dirt back into the hole.

Once it was filled, they took a moment of silence to contemplate the lost friend.

The silence was broken when the sliding door opened, "Lunch is ready," Miranda's voice called to them gently, beckoning them back inside.

Abby took another moment before she sniffled and stood up, clasping Andy's fingers in her hand, "Okay. We can go now." She said softly.

Andy stood as well, and this time walked hand in hand with her youngest back into the house, the twins trailing behind after receiving another glare. This was the third goldfish funeral in as many weeks, Andy knew quite well what they thought about it, but she refused to allow them to antagonize their sister.

"Come, Abigail, I've made your favorite," Miranda held out her arms, and picked up the five-year-old, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "and I thought you'd like to choose what type of juice you'd like to go with it. We have apple, grape, and peach."

"Apple, please." Abby murmured, resting her cheek on her mother's shoulder.

"All right, let's get you settled at the table, and I'll bring it to you." Miranda pressed another kiss to brunette hair as she carried the little girl into the kitchen, leaving Andy and the twins alone on the back porch.

"I told you two to be serious, and what do you do? Spend the whole time snickering under your breath!"

"Oh come off it, it was a goldfish!" Cassidy rolled her eyes, "This is the third one she's lost. Can't we just start flushing them yet?"

"How about we get her a tortoise?" Caroline cut in, "They live for hundreds of years, she'll be happy forever, and we don't have to have these pointless funerals for fish that only last a maximum of eight days. At least if we got another dog there'd be a reason to be depressed about it."

Andy sighed, "Your mother is not in the right mind for a new dog yet, girls. You know that. Patricia was with you for twelve long years, even though they rarely make it to ten. So, if having a ton of goldfish helps her out a little, and teaches Abby about love and loss, then we will handle it gracefully."

"Yea, okay. We'll do better about the laughing thing." They chorused, reminding Andy how spooky their whole twin thing could be.

"Though, I do think perhaps getting a tortoise would be a fun adventure. I'll bring it up with your mother later tonight."

"Really?"

"Cool!"

"So long as you go in there and behave, and don't give your mother any crap this week about getting chores and homework done."

The twins nodded, "We promise!"

"Good, now get moving," Andy pointed into the house, and they all trekked inside for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe... probably not what you were expecting, huh?**

**Tell me what you thought?**  
><strong>Reviews are loved and appreciated!<strong>

**Thank you all for your kindness and patience!**

**You're all wonderful!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
